


Distracting

by Violet26



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-08-24 18:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16645562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet26/pseuds/Violet26
Summary: Jack's been distracted lately. He thinks he knows why but doesn't want to admit to himself. A chat with Tooth forces him to face the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The rating might change along the way, just wanted to let you all know.

Jack cursed loudly as, yet another, shot from his staff went astray and hit as far away from the intended target as possible. He threw his head back, glared at the sky (as if it had caused his mistake), sighed in frustration and closed his eyes.  
  
A little over a year ago Jack had stopped Pitch, became a Guardian and received his first believer. He had proven to himself that his powers were a gift not a curse. Yet, here he was, still making rookie mistakes over and over again.  
  
This wasn't the first time either. For weeks now his magic had been off. He couldn’t concentrate, he felt distracted and he had a feeling he knew why.

After Pitch’s defeat, Aster had talked to Jack about doing some training. He had been concerned. He told Jack that even with Pitch gone there was always a chance of a new evil arising. He had said it wouldn't hurt to be prepared. Jack agreed.  
  
The more Aster and Jack trained, the more their friendship grew. Soon Jack began feeling the need to spend more and more time with his fellow Guardian. Before he realized it, his feelings for his friend had changed also. However, it wasn’t until Tooth said something one day that he realized just how they had changed.

* * *

Tooth didn't accompany Jack to training often but they had made plans for later that day and decided it would be easier for them both if she came along. They could leave directly after.  
  
She had sat quietly in Aster's warren and observed. Tooth loved watching Jack and Bunny spar. It was impressive and left her awed. She had watched, excited, as shots of ice materialized from Jack's staff and shot towards Aster only to be dodged with practice and ease. Then Bunny would take a turn, attacking Jack with his boomerang and Jack would deflect it without problem. That was how it usually went anyway.  
  
That day, Jack seemed distracted and got hit more than once by Aster's attacks. When they took a break so Bunny could talk to Jack, and presumably try to help him, Tooth noticed something interesting.  
  
Bunny stepped close to Jack, real close, and Tooth watched Jack’s reaction with interest. When Bunny stepped next him Jack seemed nervous, his leg twitched as if he was ready to step back. The younger Guardian didn't move but he did keep his focus off of Aster's face and kept playing with his hands. As Aster finished talking he placed a pawed hand on Jack’s shoulder and Tooth’s eyes went wide with realization as she watched Jack flinch at the touch and saw his cheeks begin to color.  
  
After they talked, Jack and Aster went back to sparring. Tooth was happy to see that Jack seemed more focused and calm. A half hour later Aster ended their training and Tooth and Jack took off towards North's, heading there to watch a movie.  
  
Tooth knew what she wanted to ask her friend but wasn't sure how to approach it. “That was fun.” she began.  
  
Jack snorted then let the wind carry him up to Tooth's side to look at her. “What part was fun for you? “ he asked. “The time I got hit by Aster's boomerang or the time I got hit by my backfiring magic?”  
  
Tooth chuckled lightly. “You seemed to do better after Bunny talked to you.”  
  
Jack rolled his eyes but laughed quietly and sighed. ”Yeah, I guess. “  
  
“You two seem to work together pretty good?” Tooth asked, easing her way to the question she wanted to ask.  
  
“Mmhmm” Jack replied absently as he continued to gracefully follow the flow of the wind.  
  
“It seems like you're becoming good friends too?” she pressed.  
  
“Yep.” Jack swung his staff out to help himself turn towards a nearby tree.  
  
“You two spend a lot of time together don't you?” Tooth turned herself in the air to face her friend.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow from his new perch, suspicious of the current questioning. “Yeah..” He drew out.  
  
Tooth wrung the fingers of one hand with her other one, then drew a slow breath in and let it out quietly before continuing. She knew Jack was getting suspicious and she'd have to ask him now if she was going to ask at all. “‘You really like him don't you?”  
  
“I said he was a good friend, so no, I guess I don't like him at all” Jack replied, sarcasm dripped from his tongue. He glanced at the fairy questioningly.  
  
Tooth frowned at his sarcasm. “You know what I mean Jack." She replied pointedly.  
  
Jack was silent for a minute then he leapt off the tree he'd been sitting in. “Please don't do this.” he plead as he allowed the air current to take him back to where Tooth was still fluttering.  
  
The tooth fairy took in Jack's sad eyes and offered a soft smile. “I'm right then, you do like him?” she questioned. Jack froze, staring at her like a startled deer. He remained like that for some time while Tooth waited patiently. Finally, he ran a hand through his hair and nodded in resignation.  
  
Tooth made her way to the ground, glancing up every now and then to make sure Jack was following. When they both settled on the ground and sat down, Tooth spoke up. “It's alright Jack.” She offered as she watched Jack, with his down turned head, pick at his staff. “I'm sure once you tell Bunny ….” she trailed when she heard the weird laugh from her friend. She gave him a curious look.  
  
“I'm not telling him." Jack shook his head. Then a thought crossed his mind. “Tooth! “ he grabbed her arm with a hand, a renewed panic showed on his face. “You can't say anything either.”  
  
“I'm not going to say anything Jack” she assured him. “But you should” she added before he could say anything else.  
  
Jack let her arm go. “How can I?” he asked, but it wasn’t directed at her. He stared off in the distance.  
  
Tooth sighed. “We'll talk some other time. Let's get to North's.” She stood and offered him a hand up.

“Yeah," Jack nodded. “That sounds good.” He took the fairy's hand and stood up. As they made their way to North's he managed to push his thoughts about Aster to the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Days after their first talk, Tooth and Jack had a long conversation at the tooth palace  (much to Jack's dismay). Unsurprising to Jack, Tooth had been pretty insistent on trying to convince him to tell Bunny how he felt.

Jack had tried to protest. He wasn't ready to confess his feelings. Unfortunately for him, the fairy was convinced he could do it and that it would be good for him. She even went as far as threatening to tell their fellow Guardian herself.

* * *

The winter spirit frowned at the memory. Who knew the Tooth fairy would resort to blackmail? He should have figured she had a mean streak in her after he had watched her knock Pitch's tooth out the previous year. 

Now, here he was, once again, messing up another training session with Aster. His feelings for his friend and knowing he had a limited time to confess them weighed heavily on his mind. Taking a deep breathe, Jack raised his staff, aimed, and his magic missed the the target by a fair distance. The young spirit groaned loudly. He knew he should have talked to Aster at the beginning of their time together, before training. He had tried to but just couldn't muster the courage.

Aster sighed heavily when Jack missed yet another target with his magic. He rubbed his temple wondering what could be the problem. Jack had been improving remarkably. His magic had grown stronger in his short time as a Guardian. The last few weeks, however, seemed to find him distracted. The young spirit had merely nodded when he had suggested they take a break and went to sit down next to a nearby tree.

Aster waited a few minutes before approaching his friend. “You're distracted again” the Easter spirit stated as he stood in front of Jack.

“I know “ Jack groaned as he bent his head. “I'm trying.”

“Ya want to tell me what's distracting ya?” Aster watched the younger spirit with concern.

 _“No!”_ Jack's mind screamed at him. “It's nothing.” he shook his head.

Aster sat on his haunches in front of Jack. “It's not nothing kid” he placed a pawed hand on his friend's outstretched leg, just below his knee, trying to get the young man to look at him.

Jack jerked his leg away from the touch and scrambled to his feet, nearly falling over in the process. “I said it's nothing”. He snapped. “And stop calling me a kid!”

Aster drew back, startled. His face looked hurt for a moment before turning cold. "Stop right there Frostbite," the Easter spirit began. Jack cringed at the use of the old nickname. He never did like it and Bunny hadn't used it since they became friends. "I'm just concerned about ya, no need to get twitchy."

Jack's eyes closed and he ran a hand through his white hair. "I know." He tried to calm himself. He really didn't want to have this conversation. "I.. I'm distracted." He gripped his staff tightly in his other hand and cursed himself. He knew it shouldn't be this hard. 

Aster's warm, kind, green eyes met Jack's  frustrated, sapphire ones. "It's alright Jack." He encouraged the young spirit. 

Jack let out a breathe he didn't realize he'd been holding and ducked his head. "You." He grit out through his teeth. "I've been distracted lately because I've realized I like you and I keep thinking about it." He felt his face heat at the confession though he did feel as if a weight had lifted.

Aster remained silent for some time (too long, he was sure). He was surprised by what Jack admitted. He stepped forward, wanting to close some distance between them. "Jack, " He began but before he could say anymore Jack stepped back. The winter spirit shook his head sadly. He looked like he wanted to say something but remained silent. Then, without a warning, he was off the ground with a gust of wind swirling around him. Seconds later he was gone, too far away for him to hear anything Aster might say. 

Cursing, as he realized Jack must have mistaken his lengthy silence as rejection or unrequited feelings, Aster turned to his home. He hoped he could clear things up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Aster went searching for Jack the day after their conversation (he wanted to give the young spirit some time before he tried to talk to him again). He ended up finding Jack at North's.

In a small alcove, on the second floor of North’s workshop, Jack sat with his arms wrapped around his knees on a window seat and was staring out the window. “Hey” he greeted without looking away from the window.

Aster stepped close to Jack and sat back on his haunches near the seat. “I was hoping we could talk about the other day.”

Jack tensed but still didn't turn around. “I'd rather not.” He replied sadly.

With a frown Aster placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and resisted the urge to pull it away when he felt the young spirit shudder. “I was surprised by ya told me Jack. That's why I didn't say anything”

The winter spirit still stared off in the distance but he did lift his head up a bit. “I just thought ….” Jack began but Aster interrupted. “I like ya too.”

Jack finally turned to face the spring spirit. “When I said that, I meant” He began, looking down. “more than in a friendly way.” He could've cursed the way his cheeks heated up at the words. 

“So did I.” Aster replied softly as he moved his hand from Jack's shoulder to the side of Jack's face.

Jack looked up and his eyes met Aster's. “Bunny“ Jack breathed out barely above a whisper, unsure of what else to say. Before Jack knew what was happening Aster had pulled him off his seat and into a hug.

After a few moments Aster pulled back only far enough to look at Jack. “Ya wanna try this?” Jack beamed, nodded, then pulled his friend in for a chaste kiss before returning to hugging him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read: The rating and new tag added is for this chapter only. I added some smut because of a request but it's easily skipped if you don't want to read it. I will add one more chapter to this story and that will be back to the earlier G (T) rating. You won't miss anything important by skipping this chapter so it's really up to your preference. If you do read it, hopefully I did a decent job.

Nearly a month had went by since Jack and Aster had decided to try having a romantic relationship. Though it wasn't a secret exactly they hadn't told anyone either, aside from Tooth. The two figured they'd wait some time, see what happened between them before saying anything to anyone else. However, they probably wouldn't be waiting too long (Tooth had been hinting for Jack to let the others know what had happened ). They had also found that, surprisely, not much had changed between them up to this point. They still joked the same, spent the same amount of time together and talked about the same things. They also still raced each other, like they were currently doing. 

* * *

Aster pounced, knocking Jack down playfully. Jack landed with a grunt and a laugh. He rolled onto his back and smiled up at Aster, who leaned over him with a paw on either side of his head. “Good one Cottontail.” Jack said with a huge grin.

Aster smirked as his breathing slowed. “Not bad yourself.” He replied as he met Jack's gleaming, excited eyes. When he did this something in the air changed. Jack must have sensed it too, judging from the way his breath changed, the way he licked his lips, and how he watched the other spirit carefully. On instinct Aster slowly leaned forward, (allowing Jack time to stop him) turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to Jack's lips, brushing a pawed hand into short, platinum hair.

Jack's eyes went wide for a moment, trying to comprehend what was happening. Before he could respond though he felt Bunny noise along his jaw, down to his neck then slowly slide his tongue the length of it. Jack bit his bottom lip as he felt his body react. He placed his hands against the other Guardian’s chest, digging fingers into fur, as the tongue on his neck made it's way to his ear. It lapped at the lobe, slid inside and traced the shell before returning to Jack's cheek and back down to his neck. Jack wasn't sure if he had meant to push Aster away or pull him closer but at that moment his fingers just grasped tightly into fur and held on. His eyes closed and his head fell back as he let Aster continue what he was doing. 

Aster pulled away slightly (just enough to look at Jack) after a few minutes of licking and nipping at Jack's neck. He was trying to gauge the young Guardian's reaction. He wanted to go farther but didn't want to push Jack. They hadn't done much since their relationship change.

Jack released Aster's fur and fell back to the ground, flushed and trying to catch his breath. Aster bit back a moan when he took in the sight. The young spirit's lithe body (normally cool to the touch) felt warm under Aster's, his hoodie rode up and revealed wiry muscle under perfect pale skin, his eyes shone crystal blue, and the pants Jack was so found of did little to hide his clear arousal. Human, spirit, Pooka or fairy, it wouldn't matter, Jack would be beautiful among them all.

Jack squirmed under Bunny's gaze. He wasn't used to being looked at like that. He reached up to run his hands over the lean, strong body above him, wanting to feel every inch. When his hands reached the fur on Aster's chest Jack tugged to bring their bodies closer together. 

Jack shivered when the other spirit's mouth moved down to his neck to nipp and lick it again. “Bunny “ He moaned lowly then boldly moved a hand down his lover's body, crept it round to his back, found his tail and grasped it. The noise that came from the other spirit caused heat to pool in Jack's groin and his hips bucked.

Aster adjusted himself so he could push his leg between Jack's legs and pressed his thigh against the young man’s groin. Jack gasped at the feeling that shot through him. Aster's hand then slipped between their bodies, started to slide low but paused before moving too far. Jack waited for Aster to move, to touch him and when he didn't he plead, "Touch me, please."

Jack's words were what Aster had been waiting for. He pinned the winter spririt's arms above his head with one hand, moved his body closer to Jack's and returned to nuzzling his neck.

Jack squirmed as he was held down. Aster began to make his way lower with tongue and teeth, nudging aside Jack's hoodie when he needed while Jack's eager hips bucked against the air more in search of friction. “Bunny” Jack whined and Aster finally had mercy on him. The pawed hand resting on Jack's stomach lowered and pressed against his straining erection. Jack hissed in pleasure. He writhed and moaned under Aster's touch. He felt so sensitive. Every little touch was almost too much yet he needed more. “Bunny” Jack cried out louder as Aster's hand worked him harder, causing the material of his pants to rub almost painfully. “Aster please!” Jack plead again, throwing his head back and thrusting up, pushing into the other spirit's grip.

Aster quickly moved off Jack without a word, ignoring his young lover's protest at the lost of contact, and removed Jack's pants. Jack eagerly spread his legs to allow the other spirit to move closer and to let him know it was alright, he wanted it, needed it. The older Guardian had another idea however. He lowered himself, wrapped a hand around the base ofJack's cock and slid his tongue along the rest of the length.

Jack nearly jumped at the feeling of Aster's tongue on him so intimately. He groaned. It felt so good but he needed something more . "Bunny, stop" he said breathily. Aster stopped instantly, glancing at Jack with concern. "Up here, please." He reached for the other Guardian. Aster nodded in understanding and moved to cover Jack's body with his own.

Feeling Aster pressed hard against him made Jack's breath hitch. “I want you so bad. ” he said, his voice was rough and barely above a whisper.

Aster swallowed hard. “I think it'd be easier if ya prepared yourself.” He stated, trying to slow his breathing. “Do ya know how?”.

Jack nodded and blushed. “Jamie let's me use his computer once in a while and..”

Seeing Jack's embarrassment Aster shook his head to let him know that he understood and he didn't need to say anything else. To the spring spirit's surprise Jack asked for his pants then. After releasing Jack's arms and giving him his pants, Aster smirked and shook his head for a different reason than before. Jack had pulled out a small bottle lube out of a pocket. 

Jack shrugged nonchalantly though his cheeks glowed brightly. "I figured we might need it eventually." Aster watched Jack prepare himself with the cool liquid as he slowly stroked his own aching need.

Jack laid back when he was ready, wanting to look at his lover. Aster positioned the other spirit as best as he could before slowly sliding his hard, pulsing cock inside Jack's tight entrance. He had to bite his lip to hold back a moan, Jack was so hot and moving just right as he adjusted to the being filled. He paused a moment to allow his lover time to adjust to his girth. “Alright Snowflake?” Aster asked gently, whispering in Jack's ear as he finally thrust completely into the young spirit.

Jack nodded before his head fell to the side, eyes closed tight. The timbre of Aster's voice, the clear lust in it, made him shiver. He didn't even notice the nickname. He concentrated on the feeling of finally being full, it was a bit painful but well worth it. 

Aster drew back then slowly thrust into the young spirit again. The little pain Jack had felt started to subside as he relaxed and it turned to pleasure. With each thrust his body burned even stronger with desire. When Aster thrust in deep and hit something inside Jack that had him seeing stars he called the out his lover's name loudly. Jack tightened his legs around Aster's waist, wanting to feel it again.

Aster thrust in roughly, aiming for Jack's  prostate each time. Panting and muttering  curses, Aster continued to thrust over and over, harder and more desperate into Jack's tight heat.

“ Yes, yes, please don't stop.” Jack cried loudly as he felt himself getting close, the pleasure almost unbearable. Then one perfect thrust later Jack came hard between them. Aster came moments later, chanting Jack's name. 

After coming down from their high, Aster cleaned Jack up. He lapped at the spent cum on Jack's stomach, causing the young spirit to laugh quietly and jump from oversensitivity. He cleaned himself up the best he could but decided the rest would wait until he could bathe. He returned his attention to Jack. "Ya doing alright?" 

Jack nodded. "Never better." He said with a yawn. "A little tired." 

"You wanna head inside?" Aster asked even as the young spirit curled up against him. He felt Jack's head shake a no and heard a muffled, "not yet." Aster chuckled as they laid down and both fell asleep quickly .


	5. Chapter 5

Tooth was beaming at him as he entered the room. It caused Jack to slow his pace and eye the fairly suspiciously. He glanced around the room, feeling a bit paranoid, before asking, "Is everything alright?" 

"I'm so proud of you!" Tooth cried happily and nearly knocked Jack over as she wrapped him in a big hug.

"Tooth!" Jack groaned. "Too tight."

The fairy pulled away from the winter spirit. "Sorry " she apologized and blushed. "I'm just really happy you're finally telling everyone."

Jack sighed. _"Oh, that."_ He thought. It had been a month since Aster and him had confessed their feelings towards each other and began "dating" (as Jamie called it) and days since their relationship had turned into a more intimate one. He hadn't told Tooth about that, of course, but he had talked to Bunny and they had decided it was time to tell their friends about them. He told Tooth they would share the news at the next Guardian meeting. That was why the fairy and him were currently in the meeting room at North's workshop. "After the meeting." Jack reminded her. Tooth smiled brightly and nodded.

Before anything else could be said the winter spirit and fairy heard a voice sound from the door. "It's always so bloody cold out here." They both turned to see Aster brushing snow off his fur. "I still don't see why we can't have these meetings some place warmer, like my warren." He mumbled before walking up behind Jack, wrapping his arms around the young spirit's waist and nuzzling his neck briefly before pulling away. Tooth was grinning at the display and Jack couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Then what would you complain about Bunny." North's voice sounded from the door. His accent was sharp but his tone was light and teasing. He gave Aster a friendly clap on the back. He clapped harder than he meant to and caused the Pooka to wince. He sent Aster a quick apology before finding his seat.

"I'm sure he'd find something." Jack joked and smirked at the dirty look Aster shot him.

Sandy entered the room quietly, as usual, and sat down with the others. The question mark above his head suggested he was wondering what he missed. 

"Not much." Tooth responded to the unspoken question. "North and Jack were teasing Bunny." Sandy nodded once in understanding then smiled.

* * *

The meeting went on as usual and when it was over, before North let everyone go, Jack stood up and cleared his throat. "Because we're all friends here there's something I wanted to share with you." He glanced at Aster, suddenly feeling shy. Aster smiled and nodded then Jack continued. "Bunny and I have been dating for a couple months now." The words came out somewhat rushed but he was sure everyone heard them. He looked around to see everyone's reactions. 

As Jack glanced around the table he saw Tooth smiling as brightly as before the meeting, Aster looked proud, Sandy gave him a small smile and a thumbs up and North, he couldn't tell what North was feeling. Jack felt worried. 

Aster noticed North's lack of reaction too so he left his seat and turned to Jack. "We should head out." He whispered, feeling his old friend might need some time.

There was a certain tension in the room, he knew that, but Jack really wanted to know what North thought of his announcement. "North?" He questioned, hesitantly. The other Guardian stood up and crossed the room till he was right in front of Aster.

Aster forced himself not to step back though it was his first thought. "Look North," he began. "I know ya think of Jack as a son but I care for him and I would never do anything.." He wasn't able to finish his sentence because he felt like the wind was knocked out of him as he was pulled into a tight hug.

North pulled back, after a moment, but didn't let go of his friend. "I'm happy for you," he glanced at Jack over Aster's shoulder then. "Both of you." He met Aster's eyes. "You've been alone too long. " Aster smiled warmly.

Hugs were exchanged after that and they all left the workshop. "So," Jack began as Aster and him walked outside. "You up for some training?" 

Aster glanced at the other Guardian with eyebrows raised. "Ya sure ya won't get distracted?" He teased.

Jack laughed and took to the air. "Not a chance cottontail." 


End file.
